It is an object of this invention to provide novel 2-phenyl-4,5-bis(4-methoxyphenyl)pyrimidine derivatives. These compounds are active as prostaglandin synthetase inhibitors, analgesic agents, anti-inflammatory agents, anti-arthritic agents, anti-pyretic agents, and antithrombotic agents.
Certain 2-arylthio-4,5-bis(4-methoxyphenyl)-pyrimidines are taught in the art to be less active as anti-inflammatory agents than the corresponding imidazole compounds. See J. Het. Chem., 19, 1162 (1982).